Sand Swept
by Ice Raider
Summary: Artemis got his memories back, did a deal with the fairies and saved Jada Longman from insanity, but now something is about to happen that will destroy their lives forever. SEQUEL TO 'I'M BACK!' REFORMATTED! PARAGRAPHS! LESS/NO MARY SUE! REVIEW!
1. A Thousand Things

Hello PPL! Here is the sequel to 'I'm Back', as promised! Review please! Jada is no longer a Mary Sue (I hope)! Please review! I didn't get enough reviews for the first one, so give me more reviews now! PLEASE! (. So, enjoy!  
  
Artemis Fowl sighed and leant back in his leather recliner chair in front of his computer systems. Artemis was fifteen, soon to be sixteen. His parents were away on a cruise, one of the many 'second honeymoons' they had been on since Artemis Senior's return.  
  
Artemis had retrieved his memories of the people and had, for the most part, given up crime, turning his sights toward the information technology industry, in which he had set up his own company.  
  
Only a few months ago, just after Mulch Diggums had returned Artemis' memories, by giving him a mini disc containing his diaries from fairy contact, Artemis had sorted out his problems with the Mafiya, the fairies, helped Holly defeat the deranged Opal Koboi and rescued Jada Longman, a fellow criminal genius, from insanity.  
  
Jada. Artemis was bumped back to the present by the study door swinging open. He span around. Juliet stood in the doorway, a tea tray in her hands. "Thank you." Said Artemis, smiling at her as he took a small sandwich. Juliet smiled back. "No problems, Dom said you'd been up here for hours."  
  
Artemis nodded and bit into his sandwich. He swallowed and turned back to his computers. "Thank you, Juliet. That will be all. Please inform Dom that our new video card has outstripped both Nvidia and ATI in sales." "Yes, Arty." Said Juliet as she slipped out the door.  
  
Artemis waited until she was gone, then swung over to the monitors he had placed in the study, attached to the same cameras as those in the control room. Jada, who's parents had been killed by assassins, was lying on Artemis' bed, playing Grand Theft Auto Three on one of his many computers.  
  
He activated the microphone. "Hello, Jada." She jumped and dropped the mouse while her character was clubbed to death by digital gang members. She swore loudly. "Damn it, Artemis!" "Sorry."  
  
Jada ran a hand through her long, brown hair, which she had tied back in a pony tail and glared at the camera through her similarly coloured eyes.  
  
Artemis had grown quite fond of Jada in the time she had been staying at Fowl manor, even though he would never admit it to anyone. Several times he had thought of asking her out, but the thought had always been pushed to the back of his mind by his successful company.  
  
She stood up and stretched, then left the room. Artemis followed her progress back to her own room, where she sat down at her own computer and began to surf the internet, looking for sites on Ancient Egyptian civilisation. Artemis was mildly interested in Ancient Egypt himself, but Jada loved it, she was continually finding information on the country and hoarding it on mini discs, which now cluttered every inch of her exquisite room.  
  
She got up from the computer and moved toward the shower, pulling her shirt up as she did so. Artemis hurriedly switched the monitors off and settled back in his chair to watch the stock prices for his company go up. And up. And up some more.  
  
After several minutes he had decided that his company had nearly put all others out of business, except for the major contenders. Instead he turned to the CNN website which he still broadcasted over one wall. The articles on his IT company had disappeared, to be replaced by a huge heading:  
  
JON SPIRO ESCAPED! In recent news, former IT giant, Jon Spiro has escaped from a high security prison with the help of two men, known only as 'Pex and Chips', who broke through the cell wall. It is believed Jon Spiro will turn to the Chicago gang, but nothing else is known of his plans.  
  
Artemis was surprised. He would order some new security equipment as soon as he could, in case Spiro came calling.  
  
The door burst open and Jada whirled in, dressed only in a lavender dressing gown, mini discs and pieces of printed paper stuffed in its cavernous pockets and overflowing off her person.  
  
Artemis sighed. "Jada, what are you doing?" She slammed a piece of paper down on the desk in front of him. "I found it, Arty! I found it!"  
  
Artemis picked up the piece of paper. On it was an article on an ancient Egyptian artefact, called the 'Eye of Horus'. Artemis scanned the page quickly then turned to Jada. "This.item, I have heard of it before. I assumed it was a myth."  
  
Jada nodded. "As did I, but my research has led me to believe that it does exist. I ran a comparison with all the stories on it I found, and there were several common factors. Its powers, it makes its wearer invincible and will disintegrate any weapon that touches it, it also shoots a beam of red light from the ruby in the centre which is capable of killing hundreds. The other common factor, the tomb of Ramses.  
  
Artemis snorted. "That was excavated years ago, though." Jada winked at him and Artemis felt a tingle of electricity, a mixture of fear and excitement, travel down his spine. He had a feeling about this.  
  
Jada continued, "I believe that a select few architects were selected and told to design, and have built, a secret network of chambers beneath the tomb, apparently these chambers span many kilometres, going deep underground. The people involved were killed, only one architect managed to write a diary, cataloguing the construction, he then hid it, and a copy of it. The copy was found and given to the next pharaoh, who died, leaving it hidden, but the stupid nut couldn't keep his mouth shut, so bits of info came down through the ages, and I pieced them together."  
  
She beamed happily. Artemis glanced over the page again and looked at Jada. "What's the catch, there's always a catch." Jada sighed. "Apparently the chamber was booby trapped and cursed so that those who entered would be destroyed by the undead, and lots of other ugly things, but I don't believe in all that, Arty!"  
  
Artemis sighed. "So you want to find this thing and sell it? I think it's better left there, if it really is that powerful, who knows what destruction it could cause?" Jada sidled closer to Artemis, and for the first time he noticed she had something behind her back. "What do you have-" He was cut off as Jada placed an old fashioned explorers hat on his head. "Come on, Arty, imagine what it would be worth! And I want a bit of excitement, some travel!" She threw herself onto Artemis and looked into his eyes with a pleading expression on her face.  
  
Artemis was tempted to agree, but he remembered his previous adventures and his company. "Sorry, Jada, it's too dangerous, not to mention pointless, this is just a myth."  
  
Jada sighed and stood up. "You didn't know fairies were real when you tried to find one, did you." She said as she left.  
  
Artemis sighed and began to type a financial report for his company. 


	2. Jon Spiro's Many Vices

Chapter Two: Jon Spiro's Many Vices  
  
Several days had passed since Jon Spiro's escape and Jada's find. She had spoken to Artemis rather shortly during this period, and he was starting to become depressed. Butler had gone overseas to visit Madam Ko, and Juliet was out wrestling for a week, plus Artemis Senior and Angeline hadn't returned yet.  
  
Meanwhile, in Chicago, Jon Spiro was the picture of happiness. Carla Frazzetti smiled at him across the table, revealing her ruby inset tooth. "You want a return trip to Egypt to find this item, which you only know about from Longman's computer files?" Spiro nodded. "Believe me, this thing's real, and when I get it, Carla, you and I will become all powerful. Trust me. He smiled an evil smile that made Carla shiver, but she trusted him, in a frightened sort of way.  
  
Artemis was fiddling with his computers when Jada burst into the room, her face white with fury. "Thanks, Artemis!" She yelled. Artemis stared at her, surprised. "I don't understand." "You hacked my computer and destroyed those Egyptian files!" "I assure you, Jada, I did nothing of the sort." "They're gone, though!" Artemis sighed and drew a strange mobile phone from his pocket. He rarely used this phone, it had been modified, he had placed chips from LEP communicators in it, allowing him to ring up the fairies, so to put it. He did this now, placing the phone to his ear and pressing the talk button. There was no need for dialling, the phone would hijack the fairy systems immediately. The phone rang twice and Foaly's voice came on the line. "Hello, Fowl. Damn I wish you wouldn't do that, it gives me the jeeblies when something forces its way into my system!"  
  
Artemis smiled to himself. "Hello, Foaly, I have a question, have you been on any of my computers recently?" "Hmm, let me think, I copied your porn collection two days ago, and posted a picture of your butt on the internet, but otherwise, nothing" Sniggered Foaly. Artemis rolled his eyes. "I don't have any pornography, Foaly, and I certainly don't keep pictures of my backside on any of my computers."  
  
Foaly sighed. "Too bad, that would have been a good trick." Artemis laughed and hung up the phone. "The fairies say they haven't touched anything." "Well who has, then!" Demanded Jada. Artemis didn't reply, he stared at the CNN website unwaveringly. Jada turned and gasped.  
  
Egyptian Airport Officials have just raided a light aircraft which touched down recently, no one was found, but several documents referring to a mythical object 'The Eye Of Horus' have been confiscated. Tourists have been warned of the dangers of tomb robbers.  
  
The article continued, but Artemis didn't need to read any more. He could tell Jada was thinking the same thing. He turned to her. "Pack some clothes, we're going to Egypt."  
  
He he! A cliffhanger! I think. *Gets big gun and puts on best pleading face*. Pwease Weview. If you don't I'll have to move onto plan B. Taps gun, smiles evilly 


	3. Crash

Chapter Three: Crash  
  
Artemis settled back in his seat. He and Jada were in his private jet, a hired pilot was flying and a note had been left for Butler and Juliet, should they return before Artemis and Jada, which Artemis found highly likely.  
  
Jada had a pair of headphones on and was singing softly. "You make me feel like I can fly, so high, El-ev-ation!" Artemis rolled his eyes, and Jada, oblivious to the world, began to sing louder. Artemis booted up his laptop. This was going to be a long flight.  
  
Artemis and Jada were woken by a large jolt. Jada shrugged and started singing again. Artemis was tempted to strangle her, at least she couldn't sing with his hands around her neck. "Jada." He said, in his lowest, most dangerous tones. "Yes, Arty?" Came the reply. "Stop singing, or I swear to whichever deity you believe in, I will throw that discman down the toilet." Jada stuck her tongue out at Artemis. He shook his head and turned back to the window.  
  
A red light flashed on above the cockpit and the pilot's voice sounded through the intercom. "Would all passengers please put on their oxygen masks and draw their inflatable rafts and parachutes from under their seats. A mere precaution, a slight drop in cabin pressure has been detected.  
  
Artemis and Jada followed his instructions.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Screamed the pilot as a tattoo of bullets drummed into the Lear. Jada drew a nine millimetre pistol from inside her shirt and glanced around.  
  
"Dropping to five hundred feet." Said the pilot, panic flooding his voice. Artemis unbuckled his seat belt. He had a feeling he wouldn't be needing it.  
  
Something slammed into the Lear. Something black . A sleek fighter jet, missiles cradled menacingly under the wings.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Echoed Jada. Artemis winced. Her language was disgusting.  
  
"Bailin' out, coming, Artemis?"  
  
Artemis waved her away. He could vaguely make out the pilot of the jet. He was huge, not Arno Blunt, some one else. Then the plane swung a little and Artemis caught a glance of a packet of chips sitting on the controls of the fighter.  
  
The tiny jet swung away from the Lear and fell behind. Jada sighed. Artemis knew the plan, though."  
  
"PARACHUTES!" He swung his pack over his shoulders and stepped toward the door. Jada pulled her parachute on and stepped up beside him. Then the rear of the plane exploded.  
  
As the remains of the plane began to plummet, Artemis grasped Jada's hand, and leapt.  
  
They fell for what seemed like an age, then Artemis pulled his parachute open. Jada followed suit and the two crashed into a pile of hay. Hay? Thought Artemis. He glanced around. He and Jada appeared to have fallen into the back of a hay cart, which, in turn, was travelling down a dusty and crowded street, chock full of street vendors.  
  
He climbed slowly off the cart and pulled Jada down. She glanced around, looking slightly dizzy. "I feel witty, I feel pretty." Artemis shook his head. "Oh, God." Jada collapsed on the ground, grinning. "Look, Arty, my legs don't work." Artemis bent down and slapped her lightly.  
  
She winced and slapped him back. He scowled at her and took out his mobile, dialling 999.  
  
"Butt head." Swore Jada as she lay in a stark white hospital ward, one of her legs in a cast. "Chips?" Asked Artemis. "Yes, I'm afraid he is." "No, idiot features!" Glowered Jada. "YOU."  
  
"Oh." "Oh yes." Artemis shook his head yet again. "Honestly, Jada. You act more and more like an average teenage girl every day.  
  
Jada sighed. "Yes, I suppose I do. Must be the fairy magic. You said it changed your Father. Besides, I don't mind being normal. Much safer than crime. And a lot more fun." Artemis laughed. "Believe me, Jada. You are far from normal." 


End file.
